Buffy Catches Dawn
by Wheelie91
Summary: Buffy catches Dawn spying, writen by FicFan69, edited by me. Warning Femmslash/Incest don't like, don't read enjoy :D


**Buffy Catches Dawn**

**Dawn walked in the front door after a long day at school. "Hello? Anyone home?" No answer, but it was what she had expected. Buffy was probably off on one of her adventures and Willow was probably at Tara's house. Ever since Willow and Tara had gotten back together they hadn't seen much of Willow alone even though she had a room here.**

Dawn was somewhat relieved that Buffy wasn't there. She had worn a very short skirt to school that she knew Buffy would not have approved of. She loved wearing it, though, because of all the stares she would get from the boys (and some of the girls). She loved showing off her amazing young body. Dawn grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She shut the door and started on her homework. After about thirty minutes of intense concentration she heard the front door open and close. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs as well as excited talking and giggling. She could tell from their voices it was Willow and Tara and she heard Willow's bedroom door open.

Dawn started back into her homework but after several minutes it was oddly quiet. Then she could hear strange muffled noises coming from Willow's room. All sorts of strange thoughts started going through her head as to what they might be doing. She had seen them kiss before and it had always intrigued her. In fact, their whole relationship had always intrigued her in a strange way. Dawn herself had been attracted to other girls at times but had never acted on it or told anyone about those feelings. She had always thought both Willow and Tara were absolutely gorgeous but tended to think of them more as older sisters. Suddenly, the thought of Willow and Tara together was seemed so taboo and blatantly sexual that she found she couldn't concentrate on her homework anymore.

At that point she realized that she hadn't heard the bedroom door shut. They either hadn't realized Dawn was home or didn't care. She was suddenly very curious as to what was going on in the next room. She thought about taking a quick peek through the open door. If nothing were going on she would just say hello. Probably nothing was going on, she rationalized in her mind. `This is all just in my head and I'm getting all worked up about nothing.' She got up off her bed and tip toed to the door. Slowly and quietly she opened the door without a sound. She peeked down the hallway and could see the door was slightly open. She quietly slipped down the hallway towards Willows room. `This is ridiculous', she thought, `Why am I sneaking around my own house?'

She reached the crack in the doorway and peeked inside. Her heart nearly skipped a beat at what she saw. There was Willow and Tara on the bed kissing more passionately than she had ever seen two people kiss before. Willow was laying on top of Tara. They both wore only panties, the rest of their clothing strewn in a trail straight to the bed. Their bare breasts pressed together as Willow pushed her tongue as deeply as she could into Tara's willing mouth. They rolled over and now Tara was on top. She still had Willow's tongue in her mouth and now she sucked on it pulling it deeper into her mouth. Willow moaned as she ran her hands down her lover's back and squeezed her butt.

Dawn was amazed at the sight before her. She had thought about what it might be like to watch them before but now the reality of it was much more than she had expected. She had always thought that both Willow and Tara were very beautiful but now seeing them almost naked together like this she could barely breath. Dawn was immediately very aroused. She could feel herself becoming wet. She felt a little confused and very guilty. Willow and Tara were her friends. Almost her sisters, even. And yet here she was invading their privacy in the middle of their most intimate act. What if they saw her? What would they think? What if Buffy came home?

All these thoughts raced through her head but she couldn't take her eyes off the two women before her. Willow was running her fingers through Tara's hair as she sucked on her neck. Dawn watched as Tara's hand slowly went from Willows stomach down to her crotch. She rubbed her through her panties and it was obvious Willow was becoming more turned on by this. Then, slowly, Tara's fingers slid underneath Willow's panties.

Dawn's hand, almost involuntarily, moved lower as well. In the past she had occasionally touched herself and fantasized about boys and even sometimes about other girls that she had found attractive. She reached under her skirt and started rubbing her crotch of her white cotton panties. Every other thought was blocked out and now all she could think about were the two beautiful women making love in front of her. She kept stroking herself and could feel the pressure in her crotch building up now as she slid her fingers into her panties going straight for her...

"What are you doing?" Dawn's heart nearly stopped. It was Buffy standing right behind her. Dawn quickly pulled her hand out of her panties and tried to pull her skirt down but it was obvious what she had been doing.

"What were you looking at?" demanded Buffy. Buffy looked through the opening in the doorway and was shocked. Shocked not at what she saw but that Dawn had been watching it and apparently masturbating as well. "Oh my God! Dawn? Were you...watching them?"

"I...I was just walking by...I didn't mean to..." Dawn stammered not knowing what to say. She was completely embarrassed and ashamed. `How long had Buffy been standing there?' `She must think I'm some kind of pervert' `She's not going to tell Tara and Willow is she?' All of these questions raced through her head. She felt so guilty and ashamed she wished a big hole would open up and swallow her at this moment.

But then things got worse for poor Dawn. She had hoped that Buffy wouldn't tell them what she was doing but then Buffy knocked on the doorframe. "No, Buffy, please don't do this, I'm sorry, please don't tell them..." Dawn pleaded.

"You have to apologize to them, not to me!"

Willow opened the door looking very confused holding a sheet over her bare breasts. Tara stood behind her with a slight gleam in her eye. She made no attempt to cover her breasts. "What's going on, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I don't know if you realized but your door was open slightly open and I found Dawn looking in and watching you two." Buffy said watching Dawn as she nearly broke down into tears with humiliation.

Willow's expression changed as she smiled ever so slightly. "She was watching us?" She feigned disgust. She could feel Tara's hand sliding down into her panties from behind unbeknownst to Dawn or Buffy.

"Did you get a good look?" Willow asked Dawn. Willow knew the game Buffy was playing. She could see how turned on Buffy was becoming by humiliating the young girl in front of them. Tara's hand continued to stealthily slide down Willow's ass crack. To her the lovemaking had never stopped.

"I'm so sorry...I don't know what I was thinking...I...I..."stammered Dawn, now on the verge of tears.

"Shut up you little pervert!" Buffy snapped. "And she was masturbating!" She declared to Willow and Tara.

Willow smiled slightly more and her tongue licked her lips. It was imperceptible to Dawn who had tears coming down her cheeks now, completely humiliated, but Buffy noticed. Willow stifled a moan as Tara's finger found her butt hole and started gently stroking it. Willow was getting so turned on she didn't know how long she could stand here playing this game. Willow had always had a secret attraction to Dawn but Buffy had warned her that she was not to touch (or taste) Dawn until given permission. Willow knew that Buffy really wanted Dawn for herself but not until she felt Dawn was ready, if ever. At that point Buffy would be the first to sample the young girl.

"Well there's only one solution to this problem", said Buffy. "When I was eleven Mom caught me smoking with some friends from school. So she said my punishment was that I had to smoke a whole pack right in front of her. I guess her reasoning was that I would get so sick of it that I wouldn't do it ever again. She was right, though, I got so sick from it that I threw up and never wanted to smoke again and I never have."

Dawn looked up at Buffy for the first time, very confused.

Willow bit her bottom lip slightly at what she thought Buffy was proposing and also because Tara's finger was now starting to penetrate her rectum. "So you like watching lesbians, you little pervert? Ok then, your going to watch them." Buffy grabbed Dawns arm and started pulling her into Willows bedroom. Willow and Tara moved out of her way though Willow still could not believe what was happening. Buffy sat on the couch next to the bed and pulled Dawn down to sit in front of her. Dawn sat between Buffy's spread legs facing the bed. Buffy held her firmly in place by her arms. Suddenly Dawn felt very uncomfortable with what was happening and tried to get up.

"Sit down, Dawn!" Buffy said as she held Dawn firmly in place. "Now, Willow, Tara, I want you two to make love while this little pervert watches."

"Please...Buffy you don't have to do this..." pleaded Dawn.

Willow could scarcely believe what she was hearing and stood dumbfounded for several seconds. Tara, on the other hand, needed no further encouragement and immediately started kissing Willow once again. She pushed Willow on the bed and pulled her panties off. Then she took her own off and climbed on top of Willow. She immediately started sucking Willow's nipples. They were instantly stiff as she nibbled them and teased them. She looked over at Dawn and Buffy who were less than three feet away both watching intensely.

They rolled over closer to Dawn and Buffy. Now Willow was on top, her breast just above Tara's mouth. Tara's tongue was extended out licking and stimulating Willow's nipple.

"You like watching that, Dawn?" Buffy asked, now whispering in Dawn's ear, teasing her, mocking her. "Is it turning you on?"

Dawn didn't answer. She was now mesmerized by the show Willow and Tara were putting on, oblivious to everything else. Willow slid down the length of Tara's body, tongues touching as their mouths briefly passed. She licked every inch of Tara's torso as her mouth moved lower. Dawn could feel herself getting wet with anticipation as to what she hoped was going to happen next. Buffy's hands moved from Dawn's arms to her legs. There was no need to hold her in place now. Willow's mouth reached Tara's crotch. She licked the entire length of her beautiful, shaved pussy. Tara gasped as Willow's tongue penetrated her, tasting every crevice.

"Oh my god!" Dawn said, almost involuntarily, not realizing she had actually spoken the words. She was so completely enthralled with what was going on in front of her that she hadn't realized that Buffy was rubbing the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs and pushing her short skirt up further. Willow's tongue slid up and down her lover's slit. She sucked Tara labia and pulled gently out as far as it would extend. It made a loud slurping sound as Willow did it over and over while Tara shuttered and tightly gripped the sheets in wild ecstasy.

"Isn't that amazing?" purred Buffy into Dawn's ear. Dawn could tell Buffy was no longer mocking her but that she was enjoying watching as well. Her lips touched Dawn's ear slightly and Dawn shuttered.

"You want to touch yourself don't you?" Buffed whispered. "Go ahead...It's ok." Buffy took Dawn's hand and pulled it up Dawn's thighs towards her cotton panties. With Dawn's hand in hers Buffy started rubbing Dawn's young, virginal pussy through her panties. Dawn gasped and nearly exploded she was so turned on. "You like that don't you, Dawn?"

"Oh my god, yes" Dawn managed to moan. Buffy's hand was guiding hers, rubbing her little clit through her panties. For a split second she had thought it was wrong that her sister was touching her there but she had never felt so turned on before.

Willow continued to tongue fuck Tara all the while watching Buffy seduce her little sister. Tara had been watching Dawn and Buffy as well and was on the verge of orgasm.

"I've wanted to touch you like this for a long time Dawn." Confessed Buffy into Dawn's ear. She now started sucking gently on Dawn's ear lobe. "I want you so badly."

Dawn was very turned on by this but also confused. She twisted around and looked directly at Buffy, their faces not two inches apart. "You're not mad at me?" she asked Buffy.

"Never", she said. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and saw a new kind of love. Their mouths moved slowly closer until, finally, their lips touched. Softly at first, then more passionately as they both savored their first kiss.

"I love you, Dawn," Buffy said.

"I love you, too, Buffy," Dawn answered as they kissed again. Dawn turned and put her arms around Buffy, now next to her on the couch.

Tara and Willow had stopped their lovemaking to watch this first intimate moment between two beautiful sisters. Willow spooned Tara with her hand between her lover's legs gently rubbing her. Buffy gently touched Dawn's face and pulled it toward hers. Dawn moaned as Buffy's tongue slid into her mouth. Their tongues touched for the first time and began exploring each others mouths. Dawn had kissed a few boys before in the past but had never experienced anything as electrifying as this. "Suck on it," she whispered to Dawn as she stuck her tongue into Dawn's open mouth. Dawn obeyed, sucking it in and out of her mouth. Then Buffy sucked Dawn's into her mouth with such force it was almost painful to her young, inexperienced tongue.

Their mouths and tongues were completely intertwined as Buffy's hand started exploring her young sisters tight little body. She ran one hand up Dawn's bare back under her shirt and the other touched her bare stomach. They continued kissing more passionately as Buffy's hand reached inside her little sister's skirt, now completely hiked up to her waist. As Buffy's tongued slipped deeper into the young girls mouth her hand slid inside her panties, through her tiny patch of pubic hair and for the first time touched her wet vagina. Dawn let out a gasp. "Oh my god, yes, Buffy!" was all Dawn could manage to say. Buffy rubbed her young clit as Dawn moaned in ecstasy. Then she moved her finger down and penetrated Dawn for the first time. Buffy's finger slid deep inside of Dawn as every muscle in her body tightened and tensed. Dawn was to the point where she could barely breath much less talk as Buffy stimulated her young vagina with her finger. She slid it in and out mercilessly as Dawn became more and more aroused. She could feel Dawn reaching orgasm so she stopped suddenly not wanting this moment to end too quickly.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Dawn asked Buffy, not wanting her to stop. "Nothing. Stand up." She gently ordered Dawn who willingly obeyed. She turned Dawn around to face the bed and stood up behind her. At that moment she remembered that Tara and Willow were right next to them watching intently everything that Buffy had done to her. She felt oddly embarrassed.

"You love me, right, Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Of course," she answered Dawn, now staring back at Tara and Willow who were eyeing her like two lionesses about to dine on a young, helpless gazelle.

"And you'd do anything for me?" she asked.

"Anything, Buffy" Dawn answered truthfully, now realizing that `anything' really did mean `anything'.

"I want you, Dawn..." she said as she pulled Dawn's skirt down to her ankles from behind, "...to prove how much you love me..." as she pulled Dawn's shirt up and off of her. "...By kissing Willow..."

Dawn was surprised at how nervous she was at this demand, partly because she now stood before them in just bra and panties and partly because of where Willow's mouth had been just moments before. Willow, on the other hand, was only too willing to comply. She was quickly on her knees right in front of Dawn only inches from her young, beautiful body moving in for her first taste.

"Wait, not yet," ordered Buffy.

Willow now looked longingly into Dawn's eyes now so close to her. Buffy was still behind Dawn and unsnapped her bra, dropping it to the floor. Willow could hardly contain herself looking at Dawn's young tiny breasts. Buffy now came to Dawns side and put one hand behind Dawn's head and the other behind Willow's head. Buffy gently pushed their mouths closer and closer, until, finally, they touched. Their lips immediately opened and began exploring each other's willing mouths. Dawn could taste Tara's vaginal fluids in Willow's mouth and on her lips. She was surprised at how much she liked it and how much it turned her on. As they continued to kiss she soon became almost intoxicated by it and found herself sticking her tongue farther into Willow's mouth to get every last drop. She could feel Buffy pulling her tight panties down now as she made out with Willow fully naked. As they embraced Willow's breasts pressed into her and she could feel their nipples touching. She could feel Buffy's hand come around start to caress her crotch again, which almost brought her to climax. Buffy sensed this and again stopped everything, not wanting her to come yet.

"Ok, that's enough for now Willow." Buffy said as she pulled them apart. Willow was disappointed at having to wait but lay next to Tara, nonetheless, who continued rubbing Willow's crotch. Willow could not take her eyes off of Dawn's body. It was so young and beautiful. She could almost taste it.

Buffy was again behind Dawn. "Could you taste Tara's pussy on Willow's mouth?" She asked Dawn. She reached from behind and cupped her young breasts, kneading them with her hands, pinching her nipples.

"Yes..." Dawn answered, now nearly intoxicated with lust.

"And how did she taste?"

"Amazing..." she could barely answer due to stimulation Buffy was giving her nipples.

"Was that the first time you ever tasted another girl's pussy?" Buffy asked, knowing full well it was.

"Yes...Buffy" Dawn answered.

"Then I think Tara should be the first to taste your juices, Dawn."

Dawn wasn't sure what that would entail or what was going to happen next. Buffy took Dawn's hand and lowered it to her crotch. She intertwined their index fingers and then slid both of their fingers inside Dawn's juicy, young pussy. As it went in and out Dawn began to get weak in the knees and nearly collapsed. Buffy held her up as she plunged their fingers in and out of her sister's young cunt. Faster and faster she pumped until finally Dawn started to climax. There was no stopping this time as Dawn's young body started to tremble. Her legs shook violently as she lost all control. "Oh Buffy!" was all she could yell as the juices began to flow onto their fingers.

Their fingers were still joined when Buffy held them out to Tara who knew exactly what to do. She leaned over and took both fingers in her mouth greedily licking and sucking. Dawn could feel Tara's tongue caressing her finger as it slid deeply inside her beautiful lips. Finally she pulled away and did something Dawn had not expected at all. Tara could feel how much Willow wanted to taste young Dawn so as she laid back down she bent over Willows face and opened her mouth letting all the saliva and fluids drip from her tongue into Willow's open mouth. Willow willingly let the fluids from her lover's mouth drain into hers. Then their tongues met and Dawn could tell they both tasted her at that moment.

Buffy gently grabbed Dawn by the arm and turned her around to face her. At some point, unbeknownst to Dawn, Buffy had taken her clothes off and now they stood face to face naked. Immediately they kissed deeply and passionately caressed each others tongue sensually. Their beautiful breasts rubbed gently together. They embraced tightly as their hands roamed over each other's naked bodies. Buffy gingerly picked up Dawn's small frame and placed her on the bed draping her body over Tara and Willows bodies. She gently spread Dawn's legs apart and bent down toward her. There was no teasing at this point. Buffy's mouth went directly to Dawn's pussy. She sucked on her young clit rubbing her nose into Dawn's pubic hair. She inhaled every aroma and tasted every flavor her young sisters body had to offer as she penetrated Dawn's vagina with her tongue for the first time. Dawn gripped and pulled the sheets so hard her knuckles were turning white as her sister's warm, soft tongue slid slowly inside of her.

While Buffy orally stimulated her, Tara and Willow both caressed her young breasts. Willow bent forward and her mouth once again connected with Dawn's while Buffy gently pulled her labia with her teeth. Dawn's young body could not take this much stimulation for long without starting to climax. Buffy could sense the buildup and started sucking on Dawn's clit even harder. Dawn moaned wildly as she came all over Buffy's face who readily lapped up her sister's juices. Buffy then stood up at side of the bed and rolled Dawn onto her stomach. She motioned for Willow to come to her. Willow stood naked beside Buffy looking at Dawn's beautiful little ass laid out in front of her. Buffy pulled Willow's head to her and forced her tongue deep inside her mouth. This was not their first kiss by any means. They had had a secret on again, off again lesbian relationship since they were both very young girls. But that is another story, entirely.

After a long, deep kiss Buffy released Willow. She then pulled Dawn's hips up so that she was on her knees in front of them, her face flat against the bed. Dawn's young vagina and her ass were now before Willow for her to feast on. Buffy held Willow back by her hair but then slowly lowered her face towards Dawn's wet orifices. "Stick your tongue out, Willow" she ordered. Willow willingly complied and Buffy pushed Willow's tongue deep into Dawn's vagina. She pumped in and out, tongue fucking the young girl whose juices continued to flow. Willow was so excited she was near orgasm herself as she explored and tasted Dawn's young vagina with her tongue. As she forced her tongue deeper she felt Buffy's face moving in closer. Buffy's tongue moved towards Dawn's asshole. She licked it gingerly at first. Dawn was slightly surprised at first but was too turned on to be put off by it. It felt amazing as Buffy caressed her butt hole with her tongue but then she started to slowly push it in. At this point Willow could feel Dawn's vagina involuntarily tighten around her tongue.

"Just relax, Dawn" whispered Tara, sensing the sudden tension and fear. Dawn then forced herself to relax and she could feel Buffy's tongue penetrate her only slightly at first but then deeper and deeper...

Tara then repositioned herself so that she was sitting directly in front of Dawn's face. She then leaned back as Dawn opened her eyes and noticed Tara's beautiful pussy right in front of her face. She hesitated at first but then could feel Buffy's hand pushing her head closer to Tara's crotch. At last her lips made contact with Tara's pussy lips. She was suddenly aware that she really didn't know how to stimulate another woman orally and it was difficult to concentrate with two tongues penetrating her simultaneously. She licked and sucked as it came naturally and she could tell Tara was enjoying it. She explored every crevice with her tongue, never having had her face this close to another woman's most intimate area. She loved the way Tara tasted as she slowly pushed her tongue deep inside of her. Tara could sense that Dawn wanted to go inside of her deeper so she laid all the way back and pulled her legs towards her chest fully exposing her vagina and rectum to Dawn's probing tongue. Dawn continued to lick and penetrate and Tara gently pushed Dawn's head further down so that her tongue came in contact with her butt hole. Dawn licked it furiously now completely lost in ecstasy.

She wanted to make Tara come but she was being stimulated herself so much by Willow and Buffy that she couldn't keep going down on Tara. Finally Dawn orgasmed once more, her vaginal fluids covering Willows face. Willow, exhausted, collapsed onto the couch behind her. Tara pulled Dawn up to her and kissed her sweetly as they cuddled on the bed. Buffy, exhausted as well, fell onto the couch next to Willow. She was almost too tired to move but then leaned over and started licking Willow's mouth and face savoring the sweet nectar that she now knew so well. Eventually they all lay on the bed intertwining their bodies. Buffy held Dawn's naked body next to hers and smiled knowing that their relationship had now moved to an entirely new plane. Now she was free to touch and explore her sisters body as she had always wanted to. She imagined all the things they would do to each other in the coming months and years. But that is another story... 


End file.
